Hollywood's Best Kept Secret
by TheUpperEastSide
Summary: Two movie stars. One messy break-up. And the movie that forces them to be together again. Will these two scorned lovers work it out? Or will they take everyone else down with them?


"Are you freaking _kidding _me?"

"Rachel..." Kurt began soothingly, "I know this is the last thing you want right now but it will honestly benefit-"

"How in Barbra's name would that two-timing, lying, scum bag benefit me?" Rachel screeched, past all point of reasoning.

Santana snorted from her place on the couch, eyes not even leaving the magazine she was currently reading. "You do realise he's still your husband right?"

Rachel huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Not for long! The sooner I deliver them divorce papers, the sooner I am a much happier woman!"

"Right…" Santana drawled, not even bothering to try and conceal the sarcasm in her voice. "That's why you're still going around as Rachel Hudson is it?"

"You know full well that the only – and I mean _only - _reason I haven't gone back to my maiden name is because it's my fame name." Rachel fumed, pointing one perfectly manicured finger in Santana's direction.

"I did always think Rachel Hudson had a nice ring to it." Kurt piped up innocently.

"Of course you did. It's your brother's surname!"

Kurt rolled his eyes at Rachel's reply. He honestly couldn't see why she was making such a big deal out of this all. _Yes, _they had broken up (quite horribly he must add) and _yes, _they hadn't spoken in months, but that did not change the fact that they both had the movie that they had worked on months before their sticky end premiering soon.

"Rachel, it's just for a few weeks, if that! And Will really does think that the movie will do so much better if everyone believes that you and Finn-"

"Do not say that piece of shi-"

"That you and _my brother"_ Kurt cut Rachel off before what he assumed to be an offensive sentence left her mouth. "Are back together. Or at least looking that way. I mean you know how big Finchel was."

Rachel left out a yell of frustration as she plonked herself down on the couch. "I _hate _that stupid pet name."

"_Please!_ I'm almost surprised you didn't get the name tattooed on your ass you loved it that much." Santana laughed causing Rachel to glare at her, not that she noticed of course.

"_Santana!" _Kurt scolded instantly. Honestly, sometimes he felt more like these two's father rather than friend and Rachel's publicist. "Rachel. You need this film to do well. And you both worked so hard on it, you wouldn't want the film or your fans to suffer just because of yours and Finn's real life issues would you?"

Santana shook her head from the couch, an amused smile playing on her lips as she looked at Kurt. Rachel's career and fans meant more than anything to her. No way would she allow something to jeopardise either.

Rachel let out a sigh before throwing her hands up in the air. "Fine! I'll do it. But if that jackass says even one thing wrong, I'm walking out of this all!"

Kurt nodded along with her words, a victorious smile spreading across his face as he jumped up. "Of course, of course. I'll get on the phone to Will and tell him right away!"

Rachel watched as he left the room, already placing the phone up to his ear, and nibbled on her lip nervously.

What _had _she gotten herself into?

**A/N: Yes there is a movie very similar to this but no, it will not be exactly the same or have the same ending because as much as I love Julia Roberts, that just isn't happening in a finchel fic ;) **

**Wow, so inspiration has been pretty low recently but nothing used to make me happier then these two and I've decided to continue on with doing something that made me happy even though in real life, things aren't as perfect anymore. **

**Yes, this chapter is short but think of it more as a taster chapter to see whether you'd be interested in reading it at all. Why exactly does Rachel hate Finn so much? Does he feel the same way? Is all hope lost for our favourite couple? **

**Review and find out ;) **

**TheUpperEastSide**


End file.
